C'est pour toi, pas pour moi
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS - Finit de rire pour Ronald Weasley, il est temps de songer à l'avenir. Son courage et sa force morale reviennent encore une fois au galop, cette fois au détour de sa vie sentimental. Seulement, une Hermione Granger s'est têtue.


**Premier One-Shot sur le couple _Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger_. Une idée qui m'est venu après avoir entendu la _chanson_ **_Let Go_** d'**_Avril Lavigne_**. Tout est partit à partir de la première phrase du premier couplet : **_I've only got three dollars left in my hands_**, ce qu'on pourrait traduire par : _J_**_e n'ai que trois dollars en poche_**_,_ ce qui m'a amené ce la situation financière des Weasley. La suite se trouve dans cette OS, témoin de l'amour que porte Hermione à l'égard de Ronald.**

**Note : Il était plus simple et plus poétique d'exclure toute trace de narration. C'est OS est donc un semblant de dialogue.**

.

.

_ Hermione, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je ne peux pas me permettre de te garder auprès de moi. Je t'aime et ça me déchire le cœur de refuser le tiens et c'est dure, très dure. Mourir par ta perte me semble plus honorable que de mourir en te sachant malheureuse auprès de moi - sans même aborder mes défauts et maladresses, rien qu'en pen...

_ Ronald, je t'en supplie, tais-toi...

_ Hermione, je t'aime de tout mon être. Je rêve de te voir habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche au bout d'une allée où je t'attendrais mais, je ne pourrais pas t'offrir se rêve qui est le notre. Si je peux te voir sauver une partie de se rêve, alors je veux te voir dans cette allée, resplendissante de bonheur où un homme plus aisé que moi t'attendra, muet par tant de beauté. Je veux offrir ma place à un homme qui mieux que moi te garantira le bonheur.

_ Mais Ron je...

_ Vois cette maison qui est la mienne, celle de mes parents, celle de ma famille et vois la misère dans laquelle nous sommes chaque années, même chaque jours ! On se bat pour survivre plus que pour vivre, je ne supporterais jamais d'entacher un rêve de princesse que plus jeune tu élaborais avant de t'endormir.

_Non, Ron tu te...

_ Si les regards extérieurs n'ont plus d'impacts sur ma vie, ne crois pas cependant que je les laisserais ternir la tienne pendant que tu marche à mes côtés dans la rue. Je veux que tu te tienne droite et fière lorsque tu marche, je veux que l'on t'admire quand on pose les yeux sur ton visage qui en dit si long sur ton intelligence désarmante. Jamais je ne supporterais l'idée même qu'une vie difficile à mener te courbe le dos et creuse des cernes violacées sous tes si jolis yeux. Je souhaite de tout cœur qu'un jour tu porte une parure coûteuse à ton cou sans avoir à te soucier de son prix, ni des années futures pour rembourser son crédit.

_ Je te jure que...

_ Hermione, écoutes-moi. Je veux que tu te lève le matin avec un sourire sur ton visage parfait, que tu partes à ton travail un café à la main, des chaussures de femme à tes pieds et que tu te ramène à ton bureau en lançant un _« Comment vas-tu Gloria ? Ce voyage en France, tu me raconteras? N'oublie pas notre pause déjeuner, je t'attendrais au restaurant d'en bas à la même heure de d'habitude »_. Je veux que tes cheveux virevoltant dans un éclat éblouissant lorsque fermera la porte de ton cabiné et que le soir en rentrant, que tu achète ce sac magnifique que ta fille aura vu le week-end d'avant et que tu puisse te prélasser dans un bon bain chaud une fois rentrer dans une somptueuse maison de campagne dans laquelle tu puise tant de bonheur autour de ta famille. Je t'aime, Hermione. Plus que tout au monde. Mais ce luxe dont je rêve pour toi, je ne pourrais jamais te l'offrir et Merlin sait que ton bonheur passe avant le mien.

_ Ronald, attends ! Je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas sans moi! Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que la magie n'opérait pas lorsque l'on y croyait pas. Ronald, ce bonheur que tu veux tant me faire goûter n'en vaut pas la peine si ce n'est pas auprès de toi. L'argent et le luxe que tu espère pour moi n'auraient aucun sens si tu n'était pas auprès de moi. Peut-on réellement être heureux lorsque l'on a personne avec qui le partager ? Je préfère la famille aux piles d'argent, un mari roux au lieu d'un mari absent, Quand à ma profession, je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien et gravir les échelons fait partit de ce que je suis.

_ Mais...

_ Je suis Hermione Granger, et je t'aime, Ronald Weasley.

.

.

**J'ai essayé de donner le maximum pour cet OS, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ces lignes;**

.

.


End file.
